Remembrence
by Shinammi
Summary: Postgame. Link has been unable to get his mind off a certain twilight girl and goes for a moonlit ride to clear his head. Songfic to Remember When it Rained by Josh Groban


_Well, at the request of several of my reviewers, here is another Link x Midna story. This one deals __a little bit more with them as an actual pairing, even though Midna isn't technically in the story. __It's more of how Link feels about her after the events of the game, when she is no longer around. __I hope it doesn't seem too much like my other story. If it does, sorry! Didn't mean for it to! But I __hope ya'll like it anyway!_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or the song, "Remember When it Rained". Game belongs to Nintendo, song is Josh Groban's. (song lyrics are in italics)

* * *

Remembrence

Sunset. One of the most beautiful times in Hyrule Kingdom. The sky bursts into bright shades of orange, red, and gold, and it stretches for miles across the land. All enjoy this wonderful sight. But it's possible that none appreciate it more than the residents of Ordon.

The small village sits slightly apart from the rest of the kingdom, but it is no less prosperous. Its residents are friendly towards one another and are quite content with a quiet, simple life. Therefore, it's no surprise that something as simple as the setting sun causes many to stop and stare in awe.

This particular sunset had a very strong effect on one certain Ordon citizen. The young ranch hand Link was sitting at the base of a large hill, leaning back against it as he gazed up at the sky. His chestnut mare Epona stood nearby, grazing while her rider spent some relaxation time alone.

Link frowned. The reason he had come out here, was to get away from the busy village in which he lived. The day was drawing to an end and all the villagers would be settling in for the night, closing up shops, rounding up energetic children, and things like that. So Link had retreated to a quieter part of Ordona Province.

But despite his many attempts, he could not seem to ease his mind of its uncontrolled thoughts. Mostly, they centered on his previous adventure and all he had accomplished in the past few months. Going through all that could certainly tire a person out. And it didn't help that a three foot tall twilight girl had been two steps behind him, chiding his every mistake, the entire way.

"Two steps behind," Link said with a small smile. "That's one way to describe Midna."

It was true. Throughout his journey, Midna had spent much of her time as Link's shadow, keeping behind him at all times. Her companionship had been irritating, but certainly not unwelcome. And after a significant amount of time, their relationship grew. She became his friend. Possibly more.

Link sighed. And he'd never really gotten a chance to say how much she meant to him. That was his main regret. Often he found himself wishing he could see her again, tell her he missed her, ask if she missed him. Just hear her voice.

_Wash away the thoughts inside_

_That keep my mind away from you_

_No more love and no more pride_

_And thoughts are all I have to do_

Link shook his head. These thoughts were quite troubling. He needed a way to clear his mind. And he knew just how to do it, too.

"Come on, Epona," he said, mounting his horse. "We're going for a ride."

_Remember when it rained_

_I felt the ground and looked up high_

_And called your name_

_Remember when it rained_

_In the darkness I remain_

The sun had sunk below the trees and a full moon now brightened the sky. It was a nice, cool night. Stars shone brightly over the kingdom.

Link slowed Epona a bit as they reached Hyrule Field. Not so long ago, the vast plains would have been teeming with monsters. But now, all was calm and quiet. Perfect for a moon lit ride.

As he continued his towards his destination, Link couldn't help but recall the time he first met Midna, in a dark, cold cell located in the realm of twilight. The images slowly played out before him in his mind.

_Tears of hope run down my skin_

_Tears for you that will not dry_

_That magnify the one within_

_And let the outside slowly die_

Midna was a suspicious character, seeming to view Link as nothing more than a dumb beast. Her motives were unclear and her promise of help made Link feel skeptical. But he'd had no choice but to stay with her. And soon his feelings for the twilight princess grew. He only wished he knew how she felt.

_Remember when it rained_

_I felt the ground and looked up high_

_And called your name_

_Remember when it rained_

_In the water I remain_

_Running down_

_Running down_

Epona suddenly halted at the bridge leading to Castle Town, where she'd grown accustomed to waiting for her rider as he went about his business inside. Link smiled and patted her neck.

_Running down_

_Running down_

His eyes were drawn upwards to the sight of Hyrule Castle, looming tall and magnificent in the distance. It may have been in a different realm, but it was there that he first met his twilight companion, and seeing it again somehow comforted him.

_Running down_

_Running down_

He felt as if he sat there forever, when in reality, it had only been a few minutes. Staring up at the large, proud castle, he didn't feel as if Midna were so far away. Something he wished were true. But it soon grew late and he knew he should head home. So, with one last look, he turned his horse and started back to Ordon. As he rode, he realized, Midna may have been gone, but Link would always remember how he felt about her. And those feelings would never go away.

_Running down_

* * *

_-grin- Yay! First songfic! How was it? I love Josh Groban's music and I thought this song seemed to fit __the story. Review please!_


End file.
